


Of Sunflowers and Sun Hats

by haircutnamedarthur



Series: Happy Birthday Ash [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Ash Lives, Beaches, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Breakfast, California, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Recovery, based on official art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haircutnamedarthur/pseuds/haircutnamedarthur
Summary: Ash and Eiji are spending the summer in California, and they spend a relaxing morning together to celebrate Ash's birthday.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Happy Birthday Ash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877179
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Of Sunflowers and Sun Hats

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the new official art that Mappa released for Ash's birthday depicting him with a bouquet of sunflowers and a silver necklace. It can also be read as a follow up fic to my birthday fic for Ash from last year though it is not necessary to have read that one to understand this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this story!

With a sleepy grumble, Ash rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his face to the pillow. He wasn’t exactly sure what time it was, but judging by the way the sun came through the window it wasn’t particularly early, but not too late either. He kicked a leg out to the side to confirm his suspicion that Eiji wasn’t in bed still. While Eiji could often be persuaded to come back to bed and cuddle, he wasn’t one to wait around even on days when sleeping in was an option. It was rare for him to stay in bed past six thirty.

` Good cooking smells wafted into the room, and Ash figured that Eiji had left the door open to entice Ash into awakening with the scent of omelets on the stovetop. Lately, Ash had been sleeping better, so waking up wasn’t quite so much of an ordeal as it once was, but food was always helpful in terms of rousing him.

Burrowing down deeper into the mattress for a moment, Ash let the feeling of contentment wash over him. He was warm and safe and Eiji was in the next room making food. A nice way to start the day. It was at that point that something clicked in his mind that today was August twelfth. His birthday. The realization pushed the remaining fuzzy, sleepiness from the corners of his mind as he chewed over what exactly that meant for him. 

Ash had, thanks in large part to Eiji, learned not to look at his birthday with dread. It wasn’t necessarily something he looked _forward_ to yet, but he no longer woke up on August twelfth with a sick feeling in his stomach and a desire to hide under the blankets until the thirteenth rolled around. Ever since Griffin left, birthdays had either been lonely or laden with frightening expectations or, as was most often the case, some abysmal combination of the two. He had learned to hate the day and do his best to ignore it. Then Eiji showed up. Eiji had made sure Ash hadn’t had a bad birthday from the time they met. Things were better now. Better than Ash had ever imagined they could be after everything that had happened.

After spending some time in Japan, he and Eiji were back stateside. California to be exact. Eiji had been accepted into a prestigious photography program there, and he and Ash had rented an apartment a stone’s throw from the beach for the summer. Ash enrolled in some courses of his own just for kicks, a postmodern literature course, a medieval art history class, and a calculus course, and he was enjoying it more than he ever expected he would. The classes were interesting and no one knew he was anything other than some other kid from the East Coast trying to bang out some credits on summer courses and enjoy the So Cal sunshine. The normalcy of it all verged on intoxicating.

Neither of them were quite sure what would come next, whether that would be staying in California, returning to Japan, or something else entirely, but there was over a month left in Eiji’s program and Ash’s classes weren’t over yet either, and there would be plenty of time to worry about what next later. Things were good. 

With that, Ash rolled out of bed and shuffled off to the kitchen. The apartment was small, but he liked it. Especially with Eiji there, it felt cozy and peaceful. 

Eiji had his back to Ash, humming to himself as he prodded at the omelet in the pan with his spatula, lifting the corners up so the remaining raw egg could run down and cook in the hot bottom of the pan. The windows were all open and Ash could smell the salt of the ocean coming in on the breeze that tugged at their sheer yellow curtains. The volume was on low, but quiet music came from the radio. It sounded like the local top forty station. It wouldn’t have been Ash’s first choice, but Eiji loved pop music so Ash tolerated it. 

Hugging Eiji around the waist, Ash rested his chin on Eiji’s shoulder, comfortable even if he had to hunch his back a little to make up for the height difference between them.

“Good morning, birthday boy,” Eiji said, turning to press a kiss to the side of Ash’s mouth.

“Mhm,” Ash mumbled, feeling sleepy again now that he was leaning against Eiji. He let his eyes close and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Eiji’s strawberry shampoo. It was familiar and good.

“Still tired?” Eiji laughed, and Ash figured he must have set the spatula down because he felt fingers ruffling through his hair.

“Mm, I’ll just take a nap right here,” Ash drawled. “It’s comfy.”

“In that case, it will be your own fault if your omelet is burned and nasty. I cannot cook and be your headrest,” Eiji pretended to scold, but Ash could hear laughter around the edges of his voice. He flicked an eye open so he could see the way the corners of Eiji’s mouth edged upward into a smile.

“Ah, but you’re so multi talented. You can handle it. And surely you love me enough not to serve me a burnt omelet on my _birthday,_ ” Ash said and squeezed Eiji tighter. Unable to resist, he gave Eiji’s ear a playful nip and enjoyed the resulting squawk.

“Shoo! Go sit down! You will be to blame when breakfast is inedible,” Eiji laughed, disentangling himself from Ash’s long arms and giving him a gentle shove towards their little kitchen table. “Now you need to wait until after breakfast for your present as punishment for being fresh.”

“Big bro is _so_ mean to me, even on my birthday,” Ash said, pretending to whine as he slouched in his chair. 

“Keep it up and big bro is going to put natto in your omelet,” Eiji smirked, and easily dodged the kiwi Ash tossed at him from the fruit bowl on the table. He stuck his tongue out for good measure. 

“That’s it, I’m running away from home to find a big bro who loves and respects me,” Ash said, affecting his most tragic voice and leaning back in his chair, forearm over his eyes. From across the small kitchen, Eiji laughed. The rhythmic sound of a knife chopping something on the wooden cutting board provided a steady stream of background noise for a few minutes before it ceased, and then Ash opened his eyes when he heard the ceramic clink of a plate being set in front of him.

“Good luck finding a big bro who can make an avocado omelet as good as this one,” Eiji said, leaning on the back of Ash’s chair. He grinned down at Ash, and Ash’s heart fluttered at the way the corners of Eiji’s eyes crinkled up when he smiled.

“Hm, valid point. I guess I’ll keep you around in that case,” Ash teased. He craned his neck back to kiss Eiji. 

Breakfast was quiet for the most part aside from the click of silverware on plates and the low music from the radio. It was the nice kind of quiet though, peaceful not strained. Ash wondered what he had done to deserve so many mornings like this one. He figured he probably didn’t deserve it exactly, no matter how many times Eiji told him otherwise, but he sent up a silent thanks that this was his life now, whether he had earned it or not.

“Go get dressed and then you can have your present,” Eiji said once Ash finished eating.

“Impatient, are we?” Ash asked, prodding Eiji with his elbow as he put his plate in the sink.

“Yes, very!” Eiji said and jostled him back.

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” Ash said, and feigned an exaggerated eye roll that earned him a light swat on the arm from Eiji.

Ash rifled through his closet. One unexpected joy of his new life was being able to wear what he wanted. The jeans and plain t-shirts, while he still liked them, had largely been a reaction against the overly fancy clothes he’d so often been forced into or worn as disguises. A desire to declare himself as opposite as possible from what Golzine wanted him to be. But now, he only had to dress for himself. And Ash found himself enjoying it more than he ever anticipated. He liked wearing fashionable clothes that made him feel good when he wanted to just as much as liked choosing to wear sweatpants on a day when he wasn’t in the mood. Not that summer in Southern California really had many days where sweatpants were suitable, though. But the way his wardrobe had expanded excited him, especially since everything it was either selected by him or a gift from Eiji. 

After a few moments weighing his different options, Ash settled on a pair of loose fitting white pants made of a light, airy material, and a blue linen collared shirt. He completed the look with a pair of leather sandals that were far more comfortable to wear than they looked like they should be. Once he put the clothes on, he took a few turns in front of the mirror, considering the different angels. Nodding to himself, he decided the outfit was satisfactory.

When Ash opened the door, he was greeted by Eiji holding an enormous bouquet of sunflowers bound up in a glossy, orange ribbon with the ends curled. 

“Happy birthday, Ash,” Eiji smiled wide and held out the bouquet for Ash to take.

“Thank you, Eiji,” Ash whispered back, feeling a little overwhelmed in spite of himself as he looked out at Eiji from among the profusion of blooms. He ran his fingers down the smoothness of the ribbon, and Eiji’s grin turned a little devilish as he grabbed Ash’s hand and wound the ribbon around it again and again.

“Now everyone will know you are mine,” Eiji beamed at him, and Ash leaned in for a kiss.

“I think everyone knows that already, silly,” Ash said, a little breathless with how much he loved Eiji. “And if they don’t, they should.”

“I am glad,” Eiji said, and the expression on his face was so sweet and soft that Ash was sure he would melt right through the floorboards. “There is another present, too,” Eiji added and before Ash could say that the sunflowers were already more than enough, he slipped a thin silver chain around Ash’s neck. Feeling a charm settled against his collarbone, Ash picked it up in his fingers to take a better look at it. It was a tiny silver envelope.

“Eiji,” Ash whispered. He knew that Eiji knew that he had always kept the letter, and that he read it on bad days, and on good ones, too, to remind himself of what Eiji had said to him. The words that had finally given him the strength to break free. “It’s perfect.”

“I am glad,” Eiji said, and took Ash’s face between his hands, gentle. He stroked his thumbs along Ash’s sharp cheekbones. “When you wear it, I want you to always remember how much I love you. And that you deserve every ounce of love I can give you, and then some.”

Ash wasn’t sure he could have produced the words to do justice to the feelings that coursed through his veins in that moment, so instead he pulled Eiji close and buried his nose against the crook of his neck. Eiji hugged him back, running a hand up and down Ash’s spine. Everything felt good and safe and warm. If Eiji noticed the tears that soaked into his shirt, he didn’t say anything, and Ash hoped that if he did, he knew they were happy tears.

By the time Ash pulled away, his face was dry and he was able to pull his thoughts together enough to smile. “It’s perfect, Eiji. I love you, too. So, so much.” He reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Eiji’s ear. He and Ash had both been letting their hair grow out a bit for the summer. It wasn’t so much a conscious choice as it was a visual representation of their low key, West Coast summer.

Eiji’s eyes looked a little watery, too, when he leaned back closer to kiss Ash on the cheek. Then, his gaze turned to his camera where it sat on the counter. 

“...May I?” Eiji asked, meeting Ash’s eyes. He gestured at Ash’s blond hair. “Your hair, and the sunflowers, and the yellow curtains…” Eiji _always_ asked, but because it was Eiji, Ash would always, always say yes. If anyone else turned a camera on him, it would make his breath come quick in his throat, and his shoulders tight, but he knew that Eiji was safe. He wouldn’t hurt him. Never.

“Of course,” Ash said, and he allowed Eiji to position him on a kitchen stool with his back to a window. The curtains fluttered in the breeze and the orange ribbon was still wrapped around his hand. Eiji fluffed at Ash’s hair and plucked a sunflower from the bunch for him to hold. Eiji’s hands were light and careful as he moved Ash into the pose he wanted, always giving Ash room to object should he want to. 

“There, perfect,” Eiji smiled to himself. “Smile, Ash!”

And Ash winked and smiled back at Eiji, cheek propped in his hand as he sat on the stool. 

~*~

After breakfast and their impromptu photoshoot, Eiji wrangled Ash out the door for a walk on the beach before the heat of the day set in for real. They carried their shoes in their hands and walked in the surf, letting the waves lap against their calves. People flew large, colorful kites that danced in the wind and flitted past each other. Eiji watched them with sparkling eyes and Ash made a mental note to come home with a kite one day that week.

Eiji had made the smart choice to wear shorts, but Ash simply rolled up his white pants so the cuffs wouldn’t get soaked in the Pacific ocean. The first time he’d set foot in the Pacific, he was surprised at how different it felt from the Atlantic ocean he’d grown up with. It was a lot warmer than the chilly waters of Cape Cod where the sea could be nippy even in the middle of summer, and the waves even felt different. Or perhaps he just thought they did; he wasn’t quite sure. He dug his toes into the wet sand as he walked.

Eiji wore his wide brimmed, floppy sun hat. He periodically had to let go of Ash’s hand to smoosh it down farther on his head when the wind lifted the brim up. Ash loved when Eiji wore his sun hat. It was a little bit silly and whimsical looking, with its red ribbon band and the jaunty angle Eiji liked to wear it at, set far back on his head, but in Ash’s opinion it suited Eiji perfectly. 

Ash swung the arm that held Eiji’s hand as they walked, listening to Eiji chat about his photography program, and a new restaurant he wanted to try, and something obnoxious his sister had told him during a video chat session. Involved in the conversation, Eiji didn’t realize in time that the breeze had picked up so he could secure his hat, and a strong gust of ocean wind seized the hat by the brim and sent it skittering away down the surfline.

“My hat!” Eiji yelped, and Ash was already running after it, laughing as he splashed through the shallow water. Close behind him, Eiji ran for the hat too, as the wind cartwheeled it further down the beach.

Finally, Ash laid hands on it, wet from the surf and a little sandy but not really any worse for wear. When he turned to face him, Eiji beamed at him.

“My hero,” He snickered as Ash dusted the hat off and plunked it back down on Eiji’s hair.

“Well, what’s my reward?” Ash said, adjusting the hat. “Especially since it is my birthday, after all.”

“How does a kiss sound, birthday boy?” Eiji laughed, tossing his shoes up onto the dry sand and hooking his arms around Ash’s neck as Ash followed suit and abandoned his sandals to settle his hands on Eiji’s waist.

“Exactly what I was hoping you’d say,” Ash said, and pulled him closer. Eiji kissed him and Ash kissed him back. The sea tickled his ankles and Eiji’s hair tickled his cheeks and there was nowhere else in the world, hell, the whole _universe,_ that Ash would rather have been. 

_This is it,_ Ash thought to himself. _This is perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Major shout out to my absolutely lovely friend Miranda for helping me come up with this idea and for always chatting about Banana Fish with me ❤ You're the best!!! I hope you liked the story, Miranda!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading the story! Comments absolutely make my day, so be sure to let me know what you think! You can also find me on Twitter @pennylanewrites (https://twitter.com/pennylanewrites) if you would like to say hello on there!!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope that you have a lovely day!


End file.
